Want(ed) to be
by Meenyaaw
Summary: Dengan kutukan saat ia dilahirkan, setiap orang yang melihatnya akan menjauhinya. Ia akan selalu sendirian kerena setiap orang yang melihatnya akan menjauhinya. Hanya yang melihatnya kan ?/Bad Sum/Warning Inside/


Rated : T (?)

Pair : [Sasuke U. x Ino Y.]

Warning : OOC, AU(ah gelap), typo bisa datang dan pergi, alur mengandung sihir hitam yang bikin pusing, gak ada EYD yang bener, bikin ga suka dan tekan _BACK_

Naruto © Masashi K.

Mee itu fans nya Ino.

.

.

 **WANT(ED) TO BE**

* * *

"Hei, kau tahu wanita baru saja melahirkan bayi perempuan ?" ujar seorang wanita tua, ia bersama beberapa orang lainnya berbicara menggerombol.

"Tentu, bayinya sangat imut dan manis," jawab yang lainnya di tengah segerombolan orang.

" _Ternyata memang manis.."_ puji _seseorang_ dengan rambut merah muda panjang dan sepasang sayap hitam. Tubuhnya tak terlihat oleh orang lain, karena ia adalah seorang dewi, _Dewi Takdir._

Mata sang dewi berputar memutari segerombolan orang yang sedang berkasak-kusuk dari atas awan. Ia merenggut sebal. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai menutupi pundaknya. Mata yang tajam itu tetap memperhatikan orang-orang di bawahnya sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

 _"Ah.. aku bosan, setiap hari hanya melihat bayi yang baru lahir dan menentukan takdirnya.."_ ujar sang dewi. Ia merenung untuk sementara. Angin sejuk menerpa rambutnya.

" _Aku tahu! Mari kita memberinya kutukan untuk bersenang-senang hingga beberapa tahun ke depan! Bergembiralah bayi manis, karena kau telah mendapat hadiah dari seorang dewi._ _S_ _esuatu yang ada di dirimu akan terlihat pucat, kau akan selalu sendirian karena setiap orang yang melihatmu akan ketakutan,"_ dan sebuah kutukanpun terbuat.

 _WUSSH!_

"Tapi menakutkan.. matanya berwarna biru atau hijau pucat aku tidak tahu yang mana, lalu rambutnya juga berwarna kuning pucat, kulitnya juga pucat. Seram.." ujar wanita tua itu lagi.

"Ya ya! Tubuhnya juga kurus sekali, seperti tengkorak! Padahal badannya kecil, tapi ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya," lanjut seorang wanita yang lain.

"Mungkin saja ia mempunyai penyakit kutukan semasa di kandungan, mungkin juga ia di tempati monster dalam tubuhnya. Lebih baik jangan mendekatinya," ujar seorang gadis muda yang tiba-tiba datang. Kepalanya tertutup dengan jubah bertudung.

"M-mungkin juga! Lebih baik kita beri tahu saja orang-orang agar menjauh, terimakasih a- lho ? Dia kemana ?" tanya seorang wanita kebingungan karena gadis muda bertudung tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Sudahlah, mungkin dia seorang utusan dewa yang memperingatkan kita," ujar seorang lelaki tua.

Semua orang akhirnya bubar untuk memberitahukan berita yang beru saja mereka dapatkan. Sementara seorang dewi bersayap hitam tadi sedang tertawa pelan di balik awan mengawasi apa yang terjadi.

Permainan yang baru saja ia buat telah dimulai.

 _"Khu..khu..khu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _12 tahun kemudian.._**

 **"** Hahaha... dasar monster!" ejek seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat sambil menunjuk seorang anak perempuan beramput kuning pucat panjang yang berumur dua tahun dibawahnya. Anak-anak disekelilingnya ikut tertawa dan mengejek.

"Pergi sana! Jangan main disini bersama kami, kau kan bukan manusia," ujar seorang anak perempuan lain. Anak-anak yang lain juga ikut mengusir gadis kecil tadi. Dengan langkah gontai, sang gadis kecil meninggalkan sebuah lapangan pasir yang besar dengan cepat.

Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tadi diucapkan anak-anak di lapangan karena membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi entah mengapa air matanya telah turun dengan deras di pipi pucatnya. "Ke..napa ?" ujarnya terisak. Ia berlari hingga sampai ke sebuah taman hijau yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain sendiri. Di tepinya terdapat sebuah pohon besar, tempat dimana ia biasa tidur.

"Ke..napa ? Kenapa..?" ujarnya lagi sambil terisak pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon dan menangis lagi. Sang gadis tidak tahu ada seseorang yang mendengarnya menangis di taman itu.

 _'Siapa yang menangis ?'_

.

.

.

.

Malam itu tidak terlalu gelap namun sunyi. Bintang-bintang tersebar bagaikan sebuah pola abstrak yang _epic_. Di bawahnya seorang gadis kecil dengan manik berwarna pucat menatap langit dengan sebuah harapan.

"Bintang yang gemerlap, kau bisa mendengarku ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat panjang. Tangannya terjulur ke atas langit gelap yang terhias manik-manik berkelip terang yang indah.

"Kumohon, maukah kau turun ke bawah sini dan mengabulkan permintaanku ? Aku ingin seorang teman..." ujarnya lagi. Terdapat genangan di netra jernih yang sedang menatap langit.

"Aku.. kesepian, sendirian itu menyedihkan," lanjutnya. Tetasan air telah mengalir melewati wajah manis yang pucat itu, setelah itu mata yang tadi terbuka itu tertutup perlahan. Gadis itu tertidur lelap.

' _Mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu..'_

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berpikir tikus itu hewan yang di benci ?" ujar gadis dua belas tahun bertubuh kecil itu. Bukannya menjawab anak-anak disana malah menertawakan dan mencemoohnya. "Tentu saja, dasar bodoh! Mereka makhluk yang kotor sepertimu!" lalu anak-anak yang berada disana kembali menertawakan dan meneriakkan kata bodoh ke arah gadis tadi.

 _Zkiit._ Air mata gadis itu sudah akan tumpah sebelum-

"Lalu, katakan untuk mataku yang sudah tidak bisa melihat ini. Kelakuan kalian sungguh tidak patut di namakan perlakuan yang baik dan bersih, jadi katakan apakah hanya tikus makhluk yang kotor ?" kata seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira berumur dua tahun diatas umur sang gadis. Di tangannya terdapat tongkat kayu panjang, _onyx_ nya bergerak-gerak kosong namun terisi tekad.

"JANGAN lakukan ini lagi!" bentaknya sambil menggandeng dan menyeret gadis itu pergi. Mereka berjalan ke arah taman, tempat gadis kecil itu kemarin menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" ujar anak lelaki tadi.

 _Tes tes_

Anak lelaki tadi merasakan lengannya basah. "E-eh ? Kau menangis ? Kau terluka ?" katanya panik. Terdengar suara isakan pelan. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu bertambah panik, "Ma-maaf! Aku-"

"Terima kasih banyak.. aku tidak apa-apa," ujar gadis yang di gandengnya, tersenyum senang. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari lawan jenis di depannya.

"Namaku Ino, tidak ada marga. Kau ?" tanya gadis pucat itu. Sang anak lelaki tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Sasuke, tanpa marga juga. Sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik," jawab Sasuke. Ino terdiam sebentar. Lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku boleh jadi teman ? Orang-orang bilang aku penuh penyakit dan terkutuk.."

Hening diantara mereka. Ino menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu pasti Sasuke pasti akan menjawab ti-

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi,"

 _Eh ? Apa ?_

"Apa kau serius ?" tanya Ino sambil mencari kebenaran di mata Sasuke. Lalu di balas anggukan mantap dan tekad bulat di mata Sasuke. Ah, air mata Ino tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia berlari memeluk Sasuke hingga mereka berdua jatuh di atas rerumputan hijau yang lebat. Sasuke tentunya terkejut oleh gerakan tiba-tiba Ino namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke merasa hangat. Sudah lama ia tidak dipeluk dam memeluk seseorang setelah beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ibu dan kakaknya meninggal. Lalu telinga Sasuke mengangkap isakan tangis dan beribu kata terimakasih dari Ino.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku ingin-akan menjadi gadis normal di depanmu!" ucap Ino setelah melepas pelukannya, menatap mata Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat. "Ya, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian," jawab Sasuke. Sejenak hati kecil Ino terasa sakit mengatakan kata 'normal', namun ia abaikan dan tersenyum lebar bersama Sasuke.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Ino dan Sasuke selalu bersama. Ino tidak pernah lagi menangis di depan Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Mereka terlihat bahagia setiap saatnya. Meski bukan kenyataannya.

Malam hari telah tiba, Ino telah tertidur duluan di bawah pohon di taman. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ino yang tidur terduduk bersandar di batang pohon. Tangan Sasuke mencari kepala Ino. Setelah menemukannya, Sasuke menidurkan kepala Ino pelan ke atas pahanya. Ino tidur lelap sekali. Sasuke tersenyum. Andai matanya dapat melihat Ino, sekarang gadis yang tertidur di pangkuannya pasti manis sekali.

 _Deg_

Ya, andai ia bisa melihat Ino.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tidak sengaja menyadari bahwa Ino diam-diam menangis di belakangnya tanpa ia ketahui. Ino sering berbicara sendiri setiap malam...

 **Flashback**

Malam itu Sasuke berpura-pura tertidur karena menyadari tawa Ino di hari itu agak berbeda. Ia dapat merasakan Ino menggapai kepalanya yang bersandar pada pohon dan memindahkannya pada pahanya sendiri dengan lembut dan perlahan. Aroma Ino terasa manis. Tangan Ino mengelus pelan rambutnya. Saat itu hati Ino terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Bintang, terima kasih telah menurunkan salah satu cahayamu padaku. Aku sudah punya teman yang baik sekarang," Sasuke merasakan Ino menghela nafas. Paha Ino terasa nyaman walau ia sangat kecil.

"Bolehkah kuanggap ia lebih dari teman ? _Hiks.._ Bukan sahabat atau keluarga.. namun lebih dari itu. Aku mecintainya- aku sangat mencintainya," Ino menangis pelan, tangannya masih setia mengelus rambut Sasuke lembut. Sasuke terkejut. "Kau pasti tidak mau kan Sasuke ? _Hiks.._ Denganku yang sebenarnya aneh ini. Tapi terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini."

Ino mengadahkan kepalanya. "Bintang bolehkah ku mengganti permohonanku ? Aku ingin kau memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, cahayamu yang selama ini menemaniku. Pada tubuhnya, kesehatannya, kebahagiaannya, keselamatannya, jika boleh kembalikan keluarga Sasuke juga kepadanya," Ino menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, tubuhku, kesehatanku, kebahagiaanku, keselamatanku, ataupun nyawaku. Sasuke sudah terlalu baik padaku, karena aku itu aku juga ingin berbuat sesuatu untuknya. Kumohon, bisakah kau kabulkan wahai bintang ?"

Ino menyelimuti Sasuke dengan satu-satunya selimut punyanya. Ino bersandar di batang pohon sambil tetap mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke lembut, rasanya nyaman. Sasuke merasakan ada air yang menetes di wajahnya. Setetes air dingin juga terasa mengalir di pipinya.

Sasuke menangis.

Padahal Ino sudah memberikan sesuatu yang Sasuke perlukan. Kenyamanan, tawa, kehangatan, perhatian, dan … seorang teman ?

Sasuke merenung.

Gadis ini mencintainya.

Hatinya menghangat saat memikirkannya lagi. Tapi ada sebagian kecil bagian di hatinya merasa bimbang. Sasuke takut.

 **Flashback off**

Sasuke merasakan angin malam menjadi lebih dingin, membuatnya mengigil. Lalu hangat terasa menangkup tubuhnya. Ino duduk terbangun sambil menyelimuti Sasuke yang sekarang menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau bangun ?" tanya Sasuke. Di sebelahnya Ino terkantuk-kantuk lalu kembali tertidur.

 _'Gadis ini...'_

Sasuke mengangkat pelan tubuh Ino yang sudah kembali tidur, memangkunya dan meletakkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya. Hangat. Malam yang tadi sangat dingin kini telah berubah menjadi kehangatan seperti sore hari. Sasuke menyelipkan sebuah bunga mekar ke telinga Ino. Bunga yang tak sengaja ia temukan di taman tadi. Semoga perasaan Ino tetap bahagia, doanya. Angin semilir berhembus membuat Sasuke ikut tertidur dengan mendekap Ino.

 _"Benar juga. Hihi, kalau begitu saat panas matahari hangat di esok hari, mata yang rusak itu akan berfungsi dengan normal. Yang akan mata itu lihat pertama adalah gadis yang sekarang bersamanya."_ Seorang dewi menatap dua orang yang tertidur di bawah pohon. Ia baru saja membaca pikiran anak lelaki yang tertidur itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

 _"Selesai. Sekarang kita akan lihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat melihatnya. Apa kau akan berlari ketakutan atau menjerit ? Hihi.."_

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan Sasuke masih tertidur ... di belakangnya ? Karena Ino sekarang sedang berada di paha Sasuke. Mungkin Ino tak sengaja mendekat ke arah Sasuke karena kedinginan.

Ino tidak meningat apapun. Terasa di telinga kirinya sesuatu yang membuatnya geli. Bunga mekar yang indah tersemat disana. Ino merona samar memikirkan kejadian pagi ini, namun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Bunga lili putih itu di letakkan di samping Sasuke. Ino menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya Ino berdiri dengan sangat perlahan, takut membangunkan Sasuke. Ino berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Mencari makanan untuk mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan kemerlap cahaya kecil yang mengitari mata Sasuke yang terpejam.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ? Kau sudah bangun ?" Ino berlari kecil menuju Sasuke yang berdiri di bawah pohon. "Lihat aku membawa beberapa roti yang cukup untuk kita makan hingga malam nanti," ujar Ino pada Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Ino membelalakkan matanya lebar terkejut setelah lelaki di depannya berbalik dan melihatnya. Ya, melihat Ino.

"Ino ? Kau Ino ?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat semuanya sekarang. Rumput, langit, tanah, awan, batu, pohon, semuanya termasuk seorang gadis pucat yang membawa beberapa roti di tangannya. "Sasuke dapat melihatku ?" tanyanya gemetar. Sementara lawan jenis yang berada dua meter di depannya tetap diam mematung.

"Dia bisa melihat sekarang," ujar seorang gadis muda yang entah kapan sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Ino. "Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian berdua disini dari jauh. Ada suara yang mengharuskan aku memberitahu kalian bahwa teman laki-lakimu itu dapat melihat karena doa seorang dewi," terangnya lagi sambil tersenyum samar. Sasuke masih mengerjapkan matanya sambil mendengarkan. Ia masih bingung.

Gadis muda itu menghadap ke Ino sekarang, "Dan kau ? Kau adalah seseorang yang dikutuk oleh dewi yang menyembuhkan temanmu, gadis pucat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Kutukanmu bisa membuatnya dalam masalah lagi."

Gadis muda itu menjeda sejenak. "Dua hari sebelum kalian berkenalan adalah hari meninggalnya ibu dan kakaknya. Dan itu adalah hari dimana ia pertama kali mendengarmu di lapangan dan mulai mengikutimu ke taman ini. Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya setelah bersama selama ini padahal kutukanmu itu menular!" ujar gadis yang memakai tudung di kepalanya itu lagi.

"Lebih baik pergilah sebelum membawa sial ke penduduk sekitar!" bentaknya mengusir. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bisa menyobek mulut gadis baru itu sekarang.

"Ah, benar," mulut kecil Ino bersuara pelan.

"Seharusnya aku mati sejak dulu saja... dengan begitu aku tidak akan di jauhi, ibu yang melahirkanku juga tidak akan mati, dan Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan keluarganya. Lalu itu akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia.. Seharusnya aku tidak melupakan posisiku," pandangan mata Ino kosong dan hampa. Air mata dari netra berwarna hijau-biru pucat itu keluar dengan deras.

Kaki kecilnya berjalan ke suatu daerah di taman itu. Tangan mungilnya mengambil batu berujung tajam lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Secara cepat batu itu diluncurkan tepat ke tengah dadanya. Ino menutup matanya rapat untuk menahan sakit. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

 _BRUK!_

Sasuke memeluk Ino dari belakang secara kuat sehingga batu yang Ino pegang terjatuh. Ino ganti membelalakkan matanya.

"Jika kau berani melakukan ini pada dirimu lagi, maka aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan menemanimu hingga aku mati! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Ino! TIDAK AKAN! Karena itu, mulai dari sekarang, kau akan jadi gadis normal yang akan menemaniku hingga aku mati nanti!" lanjut Sasuke tersenggal-senggal kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke menyelipkan bunga lili putih ke telinga Ino lagi. Air mata Ino masih mengalir deras namun maniknya melihat ke arah Sasuke terkejut. Lalu, entah sejak kapan gadis bertudung tadi sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Lihat ? Kutukan yang mereka bilang itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Mulai sekarang mari kita ganti mimpi burukmu itu menjadi mimpi indah yang nyata," hibur Sasuke.

Ino masih membolakan matanya tak percaya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Ino lalu mencium ringan kening Ino. Saat Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari Ino, Ino terlihat berubah. Kulitnya putih bersih, tidak terlihat pucat, rambut panjang pirangnya lembut melambai, dan netranya terlihat jauh lebih bercahaya. Sasuke menjadi jatuh hati lagi sekarang.

Yang paling penting bagi Sasuke adalah air mata Ino sudah tidak jatuh lagi.

Ino memeluk Sasuke cepat dan erat. Sebuah isakan dengan selipan tawa terdengar di baliknya. Sasuke balas memeluk Ino erat. Mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Angin yang juga berhembus tenang seperti menciptakan melodi teratur disaat mengenai rerumputan dan menabrak dedaunan. Matahari bersinar terang dan hangat membawa kesejukan di dunia mereka.

Di atas awan, seorang dewi terlihat tersenyum puas melihat ke bawah dimana ada dua orang sedang tertawa bahagia. Mengepakkan sayap hitamnya untuk menelusuri langit, melewati awan putih dan berhenti di ujung dunia lain yang lebih indah sambil bergumam dengan senyuman yang tak pudar.

 _"Akhir yang sedih itu tidak akan pernah ada ya.."_

 **End.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, Mee coba genre drama nya Ino ama Sasu yang pertama nih.. He..hehe.. jadi malu sendiri udah nulis karya aneh ini. Cerita ini Mee buat saat tadi dengerin lagu H*ts*n* Miku dan bikin menurut lagu itu #LOL. Tapi setelah Mee baca cerita Mee di atas jadi iri sama Ino- _chan,_ kerena di umur 12 tahun udah dapat cowok ganteng macam Sasuke T.T *curhatanseorangjomblo* *BLEDAR*

Dan... sebenernya... dewi nya itu... Sakura yang ga Mee munculin namanya *kena _Shannaro*_ ampuni saya Sak.

Ng.. Mee minta tolong untuk para _readers_ (kalo ada yang baca) kasih Mee kritik atau saran atau apapunlah di biar Mee bisa memperbaiki diri lagi T.T, ajarin Mee buat bales _review_ juga ya ? Truh di kolom yang tertera, biasanya dipanggil ' _kolom review'_ *modusmodusmodusmodus* *cumaseriussetengah#EA* *DOR*

Mee benar-benar tertolong kalo kalian memberi Mee yang newbi ini pendapat kalian ^^

Salam,  
Meenyaaw


End file.
